ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
House Marillac
House Marillac is the current ruling family in Xehacora. Originally merchants from Dokrayth, the Marillacs took advantage of financial instability in Xehacora as well as a series of unfortunate accidents to assume control of the kingdom and have, for the last two hundred years, served as the monarchs of a thriving and culturally diverse nation. Merchants House Marillac was orginally a family of merchants who came into wealth and influence by investing their money in the purchase of a small boat made to traverse the fast moving waters of the River of Tears. With the boat, they set about shipping goods to port cities along the River for distibution throughout Ga'leah. Successful, in part, due to the difficulty of shipping goods at sea because of the Pirate Kingdom who patrolled the ocean and enacted a 'tax' on anyone attempting to sail the Maritanis, the Marillacs quickly grew in wealth and power. With surprising regularity, they purchased more ships and extended their reach down the tributaries of the River of Tears as well. During the Egress of Xehacora when anyone found to lack devotion to the Pantheon was forced to leave the kingdom, those with great faith in the gods were welcomed into Xehacora with various offerings of blessings and favor from the king. Although the Marillacs were not known as particularly pius individuals, the family decided to move to the religious kingdom to forge a stronger foothold within and take advantage of the lax taxing policies of the Xehacoran monarch, King Fabian. Painting the other merchant families of Ga'leah as faithless heathens, House Marillac soon became closely affiliated with King Fabian and the inner circle of the royal court. In time, they even convinced the King that they should be the only merchants in Ga'leah allowed to import and export goods in Xehacora. While the kingdom of Xehacora fell into financial ruin because of the gold wasted by King Fabian in the construction of temples for the gods and lavish festivals held in their honor, the Marillacs grew in wealth to become one of the richest families in all of Ga'leah. The Rise of House Marillac Upon his suspicious death, Fabian's successor, the Prince Sebastian, was still young and inexperienced. The Marillacs had long been within the inner circle of Xehacoran royalty and had his father's ear in most matters, so it was only natural that he turned to the wise counsel of House Marillac to help him to rule the land of Xehacora. Sadly, his father's irresponsible spending had left Xehacora on the verge of political and financial ruin. The people wo had looked on Fabian as a King blessed by the gods, believed that his son and the dark days following Fabian's death were a sign that the Kingdom was no longer favored by the Pantheon. House Marillac attempted to exert their considerable financial power, promising to use their wealth to help pay Xehacora's debts and return stability to the failing nation, in return for a marriage into the royal family. Though Sebastian had already been promised to a noblewoman of his father's choosing, his sister the Princess Valeria was quite young and unattached. And so, the Princess Valeria was wed to the eldest son of House Marillac, directly connecting them to the royal family of Xehacora. In the years that followed, rumors of the gods' disasatisfaction with the royal family of Xehacora persisted. King Sebastian's health began to fail. He grew frail and weak, unable to hold down nourishment of any kind and plagued by intense pain. He died in his bed, a gruesome and uncivilized death. HIs heir was only an infant, unable to assume the throne for many years, and so eldest son of House Marillac, husband to the princess Valeria, was appointed a temporary leader to the nation of Xehacora until the infant prince came of age. Before the prince reached a single year of age, he died mysteriously in his bed. Believed to be one of the inexplicable nighttime deaths that sometimes plagued children, the kingdom and the mother suspected no foul play but many whispered that this was further evidence of the gods' displeasure. Over the course of the next five years, every member of the royal family of Xehacora in the royal line of succession died at the hands of a senseless tragedy. Hunting accidents, drownings, illnesses, even the Princess Valeria died after the birth of her first son. Indeed, only Valeria's infant son, member of House Marillac, seemed able to survive the unfortunate accidents that many rumored were the acts of the gods themselves. The people of Xehacora, as superstitous as they were devout, took this to be a sign from the Pantheon. While the royal family of the kingdom had been cursed by the gods, the Marillacs themselves retained their favor. And so, none questioned the Marillac's right to rule on the throne of Xehacora until his son came of age. With the wealthy and wise Marillacs in charge of the kingdom, it once more began to thrive. Reasonable taxes were collected regularly, the construction of new temples was halted, and festivals became acts of commerce as well as celebrations of the gods. Members of Note King Marillac The former rule of Xehacora, he was seduced into marrying Maleficent and setting his first queen aside. He disappeared several months ago, with any memory of him wiped form the minds of the residents of Xeahacora including the minds of his own children. He currently resides in the dungeons of Xehacora as an amnesiac. Queen [[Maleficent|'Maleficent']]' Marillac' A Marillac by marriage, Maleficent is a former goddess and resident of Allutheria who seduced King Marillac into setting his wife aside and taking her as his new bride. After the disappearance of the King which no one seems to find suspicious due to Maleficent's own magic, she has become the supreme ruler of Xehacora. She is also the mother of the three princes of Xehacora. Prince Jalan Marillac A short description. Prince Percius Marillac Second son of Queen Maleficent and the first true son of King Marillac, Percius is better known as the 'Precious Prince of Xehacora'. He is reputed to be a weak, lazy fool but unbeknownst to many save his closest friends, he is in fact a man with a strong moral compass and a drive to do the right thing. This same drive can be blamed for his current state as a frog. Prince Airick Marillac A short description.